


Snow Day

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short something I wrote for a challenge in one of my Destiel FB groups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Dean woke up a couple of days after Halloween, and Cas was not in the bed. Dean listened but couldn’t hear any of the usual sounds that Cas made in the morning when he woke up first. No flush of the toilet, no running water in the sink, so shower sounds.

Curious, Dean pulled on sleep pants that rode low on his hip bones and an old T shirt. He checked the kitchen to see if Cas was making coffee. No, the pot stood empty. Dean started to panic ever so slightly. No way would Cas just take off on him again. He had to be somewhere.

Dean noticed the front entrance to the bunker stood slightly open. Cold air, freezing air was coming in. Dean bounded up the stairs two at a time.

He ran outside. Cas was standing out in the cold, naked from the waist up. He was looking straight up in the sky, watching the snow swirl down.

Dean went up to him and said, “Cas what are you doing? You will freeze out here!”

Cas never moved his head, just continued to look at the snowflakes falling around him. They collected in his hair and melted on his body.

Cas smiled their secret smile, the one that he only shared with Dean.

“I believe that next to man, snow is the most beautiful and amazing creation that my Father ever made.” Cas sounded reverent.

“What must He have been thinking, to make each flake totally unique? Can you imagine the incredible effort it must have taken to make sure that each one was completely unlike another? To make each infinitely beautiful but then, when they join together, they blanket the earth and make it seem pristine and perfect.”

Cas stood a moment longer and then turned to gaze at Dean.

“This is how I see the two of us, Dean. You are uniquely beautiful and perfect in all of creation. And yet, when we couple, when we join together we create something perfect. Something entirely new but still made up of our individuality. Pristine and perfect. I love you so much I can’t even express it completely in Enochian.”

Dean wiped a tear away. Only Cas was allowed to see him like this: vulnerable. He gathered Cas up in his arms and held his angel to him. He could feel their hearts beat in synchronicity.

“Let’s go back inside Cas. I don’t need you to catch pneumonia out here.”

Cas allowed Dean to lead him inside, turning his head for one more glimpse of the wonder that was snow.

Dean led Cas to their room, and as soon as they got the door closed, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall and kissed him urgently. Their tongues met and played with each other as Cas felt Dean’s hard cock push up against his stomach. Dean ran his hand over Cas’ equally hard cock. Breathless, Cas said, “Take me Dean, please.”

Dean picked Cas up and laid him on the bed. He pulled Cas’ sweats off him, then stripped. Cas watched his movements, then marveled again at the sight of Dean naked and wanting. Dean’s cock was so hard and thick and perfect and beautiful.

It still amazed and confused Cas that Dean had chosen him, despite his male vessel. Cas used to wish he had chosen a female vessel, to have his sexual organs internal rather than the external cock and balls… strictly because that was what Dean seemed to prefer.

But then Dean had finally seen the lust and love that was in Cas’ eyes every time he looked at Dean. He had given in to the need that they both felt, that aching need that they had for each other.

Cas had long since given up on God. He worshipped at the altar of Dean now. Dean’s cock was his communion, his cum was Cas’ sacramental wine.

Dean took Cas hard and fast and needy and rough. Cas sucked him inside, drawing strength from having Dean’s cock inside of him. He always watched Dean’s face intently during sex, wanting to memorize every expression, every sound that Dean made. He would need every memory to carry him through eternity. Cas thought of the snowflakes and the joining of their two bodies into one as he came.

Later, as they lay spent in each other’s arms, when their breath was returning to normal and their passion was spent, Dean said, “Perfect snow day, Cas. I love you too.”


End file.
